tdiseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Barbiegirlvolcano/"Who You Gonna Root For?"
So who are you rooting for to win the season finale? On this blog post I'm going to ask each finalist questions they can answer by commenting then you vote for who you want to win! 'Karl Questions' Karl, why do you deserve to win? I deserve to win because i am a good designer and was friends with everyone! What will you do with the money if you win? I will definately use it for college and donate some to cancer foundations and charities and then a someething extra for myself Who, besides yourself, who you like to win? I would like Barbie to win! Karl, if you could which contestant that got eliminated would you want to bring into the game to compete with in the final two? Jessica or Jamie because they were my only true friends other than Barbie 'Barbie Questions' Barbie, why do you deserve to win? Well I was pretty nice to everyone one time or another! What will you do with the money if you win? Donate 1/3 of it to a charity for orphans, give $2,000 to everyone that didn't win,and give $6,000 to Dallas and Jamie each. Who, besides yourself, who you like to win? Marcy or Karl either of them! Barbie, if you could which contestant that got eliminated would you want to bring into the game to compete with in the final two? Jamie or Dallas! I miss them both very much!!!! Vote here. Then comment on who or what you voted for!! Who do you want to win? Karl Barbie I SHOULD BE IN THE FINAL 2!!!!!! If you can't decide.... New Version This new version was written by Kate4TDWT. Give all the credit to her! She is a real awesome user and a good friend! :) Jessica:'' Who you gonna root for?'' Who's it gonna be? Is it Karl. Marcy: MARCY! Jamie:or will you pick Barbie? Jessica': 'There's Karl. He's real nice. He's real cool! Dallas': 'Everyone likes him. He's a real awesome guy! Jamie and Jessica: ''Who you gonna root for? Is it Karl or will you pick Barbie?'' Jamie: ''You can also choose Barbie. She's real sweet.'' Katina: ''Although Katina is gonna kill her for kissing her boyfriend!'' Jamie: 'Katina! We're supposed to be singing positive things!!! '''Katina: I DON'T CARE! SHE STOLE DALLAS! ' Dallas: Barbie is real hot. 'Jamie: Ewwwwww ' '''Jamie and Jessica: ''Who are you going to root for to win Total Drama Designers?'' Katina': 'Karl vote for him! He's a good choice! He should win!!!! ''DON'T VOTE FOR BARBIE!!!! '''Jamie: '''KATINA! *drags her away* '''Monica: '''What?! How come she gets to sing??!! ''Vote for Barbie she's my friend! She'll win in the very end!! Go Barbie!! 'Jessica: '''Kill the music!!!! You're not supposed to be singing!!! Marcy: I WANNA WIN! Who you gonna root for 1.png|"Is it Karl or will you pick Barbie?"'' Who you gonna root for 2.png|''"There's Karl. He's real nice. He's real cool."'' Category:Blog posts